sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyn the Bat
Adopted from Pink About Lyn Lyn is the current princess that rules over whatever realm Laynopolis and Ursis is in. She has cunningly managed to convince the majority of her people that she's kind and caring, and nobody has developed suspicions of her being a vampire. Personality Lyn is a considerably calm and logical individual. She pretends to be very caring about her subjects and their wellbeing, but in reality only wishes to take over other realms. Lyn is rather polite but usually uses this common allusion to lure her victims into a false sense of security. She typically only shows her true colors (sadistic, dark, and power-oriented) to those closest to her like Edgar, Yvette, Janus, Creux, and any member of the Cell, this including one of her worst enemies Faith because Lyn knows she can't do anything to her considering she strongly benefits the the dark hedgehog's occupation. Strengths and Weaknesses Though Lyn typically relies on bodyguards to do the dirty work, she appears to be remarkably talented in various fields of combat, mostly involving blades of any genre. She only battles independently if given no other option but when she 'does' fight she performs blindingly fast maneuvers that have a tendency to catch her opponents off guard, in their sudden confusion she instantly strikes which is why all of her battles conclude so quickly. In addition to her swift footing she is also quite physically powerful and can knock down opponents much greater in size than herself by clashing weapons; sometimes this can even disarm them if they are caught off guard. Though quick she is also very cautious in a fight and is able to exploit her enemies' advantages and tactics merely by observing/studying their fighting style. Her memory borders on almost total recall as she uses not only skill but wits as well to achieve her desired tasks, whether it be battle-related or otherwise. Though Lyn is a considerably swift flyer she can further increase her already astounding speed on a ground-based level by repelling herself with her wings, this allows her to dash forward almost in the blink of an eye and can easily benefit her agility. With Lyn's combative expertise aside she happens to be a remarkable genius strategist (possibly rivaling with that of Faith's strategic ingenuity) and is unarguably a vastly cunning organizational compromiser, she knows how to purvey industries with profit in return for their cooperation. She manages both the Dark Carnival and the Cell Organization knowing full-well that they are both linked. She provides finances for the Dark Carnival who transfer 50% of the money to the Cell in exchange for highly trained assassins in which they occupy and disguise as her personal body guards. Likes and Dislikes Lyn enjoys having control over things, the more power she has the better in her view. She also likes drinking tea and poisoning other people with it. She finds the people that protest against her slightly annoying but is well-aware that their efforts to sabotage her are futile, so she either laughs at them or secretly gets them executed. She hates sunlight, as it gives her terrible sunburns which is normally why she wears a robe of some genre when exposed to it, how rarely that may be. She also detests tinfoil for some reason. Lyn.png|Original pic from pink :3 Tea.png|By Pink :) Lynneee.png|EPINCESS IS EPIC by lozza :'3 Category:Bats Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Vampires